


On the Clock

by pr0nz69



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Bladder Control, Desperation, Embarrassment, Gay Crush, Hints of YuYo/SouYo, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omorashi, Public Humiliation, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pr0nz69/pseuds/pr0nz69
Summary: Yosuke has to pee. Yosuke is on the clock. Yu is meeting him at the end of his shift. Surely he can hold it until then, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written by pr0nz69 the elder.

“Hey, Yosuke, what’s up?”

Yosuke turned around from the giant stack of boxes filled with various cereals he had been struggling to arrange for the past thirty minute and found himself face to face with Yu.

“Ah, hey, man, nothing much, really. Just trying to organize all these new shipments.” He nodded towards the piles of cereal boxes behind him as he wiped the sweat off his forehead with his sleeve. Yu glanced over them, nodding mutely.

“That seems… riveting.”

Yosuke laughed at the deadpan inflection of his friend’s voice. “Aw, come on, man, do you really need to show off that fancy schmancy vocabulary of yours? I mean, we all know you’re a genius, but that doesn’t mean you gotta show up your idiot friends all the time.” He elbowed him in the side.

“Well, maybe you’d have a fancier vocabulary if you actually bothered to crack open a book once in a while,” Yu countered, grinning despite his flat tone. Yosuke faked a hurt look.

“Partner, how could say something like that to your best friend? After all we’ve been through together?” Yosuke sniffed, but when he failed to get a rise out of his friend, he switched tactics. “Besides, I certainly _have_ cracked open a book recently, though it’s not the type of book you’d read for school, if you get what I’m saying.” He winked, shooting him a devilish smirk.

Despite the fact that Yu always acted cool and collected, Yosuke knew if he pushed the right buttons he could get his stoic friend to react, and sure enough, Yu had gotten a bit pink in the cheeks. Shamelessly wanting to egg his friend on, he continued, “In fact, just last night I was–”

“Alright, that’s enough, I get it.” Yu was clearly trying act nonchalant, laughing uneasily. “TMI, dude.”

“Haha, don’t be such a prude, you know you do it too, Mr. Perfect.”

Yu just glared at him. The effect was substantially diminished by the blush on his cheeks. Yosuke grinned cheekily in return. It was always a small kind of victory to get a response out of the normally collected Yu Narukami, but lately, Yosuke felt like there was something else in it for him, something more…  questionable that made him crave it even more. He chose to ignore the way his heart raced and his body got all warm and tingly whenever Yu looked at him in that way, pushing that questionable thing deeper down so he didn’t have to analyze it.

“Anyway, what time do you get off?”

Yosuke snorted at his choice of words. Yu either didn’t pick up on what he’d said or chose to ignore him.

“I dunno, like, nine? I gotta stick around and help with closing. Takes forever to get everything all organized, let me tell you.”

Yu nodded. “Anything I can help you with?”

Yosuke thought about his offer. “Nah, not unless you can go to the bathroom for me. I seriously gotta take a leak!”

For once, he wasn’t exaggerating; he’d headed straight to Junes after school without stopping for a bathroom break. He hadn’t gone since lunchtime, hadn’t had the chance _to_ go, and he was starting to feel it. It hadn’t gotten to the point where it was a real problem yet, but he knew that if he didn’t relieve himself soon, it would become one.

“Well, that I can’t really help you with, partner.” Yu was frowning. “Are you gonna be okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine! It’s not like I’m about to piss my pants or anything. I’m sure I’ll be able to take a break soon, so don’t worry about it.” Yosuke grinned easily, trying to assuage his friend’s concerns.

Yu didn’t look entirely convinced. He was probably thinking about their first trip into the television, when Yosuke had been beyond desperate for a toilet, but that was totally different from the current situation. Besides, Yosuke _had_ made it that time, barely. He cringed at remembering how damp his boxers had been by the time he’d finally reached the bathroom.

As if he could read Yosuke’s mind, Yu said, “I can take over for you for a minute if you want to–”

“Hanamura!”

Yosuke sighed. He knew that voice. Plastering a stiff smile on his face, he turned to find his supervisor storming towards him from the produce section. “What are you doing standing around chatting? Yamato needs help on the register. Get over there and make yourself useful!”

“Yes, sir,” he replied in as neutral a tone as he could manage. His supervisor glared between him and Yu.

“And tell your boyfriend here not to visit you while you’re on the clock.”

“H-he’s not my _boyfriend_!” Yosuke spluttered, feeling his face burn. He glanced at Yu, who was looking on impassively, apparently unaffected by the accusation. Yosuke couldn’t explain the surge of disappointment that swept over him at the sight.

“Well, I don’t care _who_ he is. All I care about is that you get back to work and start pulling your weight around here.” And with a final disapproving grunt, his supervisor stalked off to harass another poor employee.

Once he was out of sight, Yosuke turned to face Yu, rubbing the back of his neck. “Sorry about that, man. He really hates me. Er, well, he doesn’t really like _anyone_ , to be fair, but he’s particularly harsh on me. It’s fine, though, nothing I can’t handle,” he added, sensing that his friend was about to protest. “Anyway, I’d better get going before he comes back and reams me out again–or worse, complains to my dad. I’d rather not spend the next month grounded for slacking off at work.” He rolled his eyes. “But it is Friday–you wanna meet up after my shift is over?”

Yu nodded. “Meet you here at nine?”

“Hanamura!”

“Will do, partner! See ya!”

Yosuke hurried up to the register where there were already several irate customers eyeing him as he approached. _Great,_ Yosuke thought to himself. _I'll be stuck on the register forever. Seriously, why can't they put more employees on each shift? We can't deal with the insane hordes of late-night bargain hunters with this skeleton crew here._

He assumed his position behind the register and smiled easily at the middle-aged brunette at the front of the line who stood with her arms folded across her chest, tapping her foot. Yosuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes again. _What, so you're above waiting in line for a few minutes? Geez lady, calm your tits._

"Welcome to Junes!” he greeted her in his most obnoxiously cheery voice. “Sorry for the wait, we're a bit understaffed today. How can I make your day great?"

She stared at him as if he were a dead rodent the cat had brought into the house. "You could drop the charade and start doing the job you're being paid to do, you brat."

A teenager standing behind her snickered, and Yosuke felt his ears burn. _Just grin and bear it, Yosuke. Don't let it get to you. It doesn't matter what these annoying people think anyways._

He began scanning her items, shifting his weight from foot to foot absentmindedly. While he was packing the groceries in her bag, she suddenly slapped him on the wrists, and he dropped the bunch of bananas he was holding. He stared up at her in shock.

"No, don't put the bananas in with the canned items, they'll get all bruised and I'll have to throw them away." She snatched the bananas up from the counter, inspecting them closely. "Not that it matters at this point, they're already ruined from you dropping them with your sweaty hands." She tossed them back onto the counter carelessly. "Take them off my bill. I'm not paying for garbage."

Yosuke glared at her, silently fuming. He punched a few keys on the register and removed the ¥250 charge for the bananas from her bill. Huffily, she went on her way, complaining loudly about his incompetence as she did.

Yosuke sighed, glancing at the other customers waiting to check out. Was this line ever going to end? He was starting to really need the restroom at this point, and it was getting harder to stand still. His bladder sat full and heavy in his pelvis, sending nagging warning signs to his brain every couple of minutes.

Just when the last person walked away with their purchases, Yosuke breathed a sigh of relief. _Finally, some relief._

Just as he was about to leave the register, however, a pretty young woman with a baby swaddled to her chest walked up and began unloading her cart. Yosuke pressed his thighs together as he began reaching for the nearest item.

"Hi," she greeted him, giving him a slightly haggard smile as she struggled to unload her cart around the baby.

"Hey," Yosuke replied somewhat shakily, bouncing his leg around to help ease the pressure. "Did you find everything okay?" He grabbed a box of baby formula that was heavier than he was expecting. It slipped through his sweaty fingers and fell back onto the conveyer belt with a loud bang. Immediately the baby started crying, and the woman began trying to calm it down. 

"Ah, I'm really sorry about that!" He bowed quickly, unsure of what else to do. This was really turning out to be quite the day.

"It's okay, don't worry about it,” the woman insisted, fruitlessly bouncing the baby.

Awkwardly, Yosuke resumed scanning her items while she tried to distract the baby with a pacifier. Then, a strong, spasming urge came over him and he doubled over, gripping the edges of the counter as he tightened every muscle in his body. For a horrifying couple of seconds, he thought he was going to wet himself right then and there, just like the little baby in front of him, only without the super absorbent diaper to hide the mess. The comparison flushed his cheeks with embarrassment. _Why did I think of that now?_ he groaned internally.

Eyes squeezed tight, he fanned his legs open wide and snapped them shut, trembling as he repeated the motion over and over again. Despite his efforts, he could feel himself starting to leak, a bit of urine escaping the tip of his urethra and trailing down his right leg, wetting his boxers and inner pant leg. Without thinking, he reached underneath his apron with his right hand and squeezed his crotch as hard as he could through his khakis, thankfully managing to stop the flow.

When he finally looked up, he found the customer he’d almost forgotten about staring at him with wide eyes, a light blush on her pale cheeks. Yosuke blushed himself at having been caught grabbing himself and quickly let go, subtly wiping his damp hand on his pants. 

"S-sorry," he muttered, staring down at the scanner like it would save him from his humiliation. 

But the woman just shook her head, the corners of her lips curving upwards despite the pink in her cheeks. "It's nothing to be sorry about. Are you... Gonna be okay? I could–I could wait here while you, you know..." She trailed off, seemingly unable to say what it was he needed to do out loud. But that was fine with Yosuke. It was mortifying enough that she knew about his predicament in first place.

Just as he was seriously considering taking her up on her offer and dashing off to relieve himself in the toilet as opposed to the cheap black floor padding behind the register, the baby began wailing again, and the poor young mother looked so exhausted as she moved to comfort it that Yosuke felt bad to keep her waiting for his needs. He'd just have to toughen up and hold it for a bit longer.

"Naw, that's okay, I'll be fine," he assured her, trying to keep the tremor out of his voice. "Let me finish ringing up your purchases."

By the time the young mom had paid and was on her way out the door, crying newborn in tow, Yosuke felt as though his bladder was literally going to explode. With no other customers (or his boss) in sight, he waddled towards the back of the store where the restroom was located. Luckily, as it was almost closing time, there were few people around to witness his pathetic journey to the bathroom. Once or twice, he had to stop and cross his legs, bending forward slightly and biting his lip so hard he drew blood, but he still managed to make it to the corridor without completely soaking his pants. He expelled a sigh as he set off down the hallway, knowing that relief was only minutes away, when a familiar voice stopped him in his tracks.

“Yosuke!”

Yosuke could recognize that voice anywhere. He turned, and sure enough, Yu was walking casually down the hall towards him, smiling sightly.

“H-hey,” Yosuke greeted him once he was within a reasonable distance. “What’re you doing here?”

Yu blinked, then frowned. “I thought you said you wanted to hang out tonight? You told me to meet you here when your shift ended.”

Yosuke glanced at his watch, and sure enough it was five minutes to nine. He had been so preoccupied with his “situation” that he hadn’t even realized how late it had gotten. He shifted from foot to foot, anxiously resisting the urge to press his thighs together.

“Uh, yeah, right! Ha, sorry dude, guess time flies when you’re having fun… Or something like that…”

If his grin came out forced and strained, Yu made no comment on it. Yosuke licked his lips, feeling beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He had to get out of here, get to the toilet immediately. The dull pressure in his abdomen was unbearable, and he was forced to take quick, shallow breaths to keep himself under control. He had to get to the bathroom. He couldn’t stand here and _wet himself_ in front of Yu, of all people. And yet he stood there frozen, legs trembling and face flushed. He had to move, but he was terrified that the instant he did, the dam would burst and leave him utterly humiliated.

“Yosuke?”  
Dimly, he heard Yu calling out to him. He didn’t respond, heart racing, eyes darting around the empty hallway, desperately searching for something, _anything_ that could help him.

“Yosuke, what’s wrong?”

Yosuke looked up at Yu, who was staring at him in concern. “I-I… I, um…” His voice cracked, and he swallowed, his throat dry and scratchy. His eyes were burning, and he blinked quickly, trying to soothe them. His stomach cramped hard, and he spluttered, “I-I have to go!”

Without waiting for a response, he spun on his heel and started to run towards the bathroom, but the movement caused his control to slip, and suddenly, his lower half was bathed in a hot wetness, and he didn’t have to look to know it had soaked through both his pants and his apron. Horrified, he abandoned all pretenses and grabbed his crotch with both hands, squeezing so hard it was painful in a desperate attempt to stop the flow. Trickles of warm urine slipped between his fingers and splattered noisily on the concrete floor. He hunched forward, crossing his legs and bouncing on his heels. After what felt like hours (though realistically had probably been only about thirty seconds), he managed to regain control of his bladder, though in so doing he had made it blatantly obvious to Yu what was going on. He swallowed the rising lump in his throat and closed his eyes against the familiar sting of tears as silence fell over them.

"Do you still... Are you... finished?" Yu asked at last, quiet and hesitant. Yosuke almost laughed–it was so unlike his partner to be at a loss for words. His hands were still twisted up against his crotch as he leaned against the nearest wall and tried to keep himself from laughing or maybe crying hysterically. If he had, he was certain he would have pissed himself on the spot. Not that he wasn't kind of doing that already, he bitterly reminded himself. Instead, he just shook his head.

"No, I... There's..." He huffed, tired, frustrated, and beyond humiliated. "I just... I still really need to go, okay? I've been... Holding it for a while." He couldn't look Yu in the eye as he admitted this. Why did he have to be embarrassed so easily? 

Yu raised his eyebrows in disbelief. “You mean you’ve been waiting since I saw you earlier this evening?”

Eyes on his battered, dirty sneakers, Yosuke nodded.

Yu sighed, exasperated. “Yosuke, do you even know how bad that is for you? You could get a bladder infection, or worse, a kidney infection from holding it that long! You could even–”

“I know, I know!” Yosuke interrupted loudly, squeezing his thighs together in pulses. He felt hot and lightheaded, the pressure so intense that he couldn’t concentrate on anything else. “I… I can’t talk about this right now, I need to go so bad! I-I… I gotta make it down the hall, the bathroom isn’t far –!”

Straightening up slightly, he took a couple of shaky steps, feeling himself leak in the process. He froze in place, afraid that if he took even one more step he would burst. His breathing was rapid and shallow, nostrils flaring as he tried to get himself under control. Just a little bit further and he could save himself from complete and utter humiliation in front of his best friend. He’d held out this long–he couldn’t give up now, not when it mattered the most. Just a little bit further…

"Yosuke...”

Yosuke glanced back but didn’t respond. Softly, Yu continued, “Look, I know this isn't what you wanna hear, but... But don't hurt yourself. You've already..."

As if he couldn’t help himself, Yu glanced down at his soaked crotch and the small puddle on the floor between his twisted legs. A fresh wave of tears stung Yosuke’s eyes at the reminder of how much control he'd already lost. He couldn't listen to what Yu was saying. He absolutely had to make it to a toilet. It wasn’t an option for him to just stand here in the hallway and piss his pants.

He flinched when Yu tentatively rested his hand on his shoulder, leaning in to whisper into his ear, "Maybe you should just... go. There's nobody else around, and in this state, you really have no chance of making it to the bathroom."

"I... I can't!" Yosuke cried, grabbing his crotch so hard that he was starting to lose the feeling in his fingers. A steady stream of pee leaked between them, dripping onto the concrete floor. "I... I can't... Y-you're here, a-and I... I don't want to piss myself in front of you!"

Hot tears of humiliation rolled down his cheeks as he admitted to what was truly bothering him. Sure, he didn't want to wet himself at all, but the bigger problem was Yu's presence. A witness to his shame. Not to mention the fact that it was Yu, who was always so composed, so graceful, so... perfect. This incident would only widen the valley between them. Yu was smart, mature, almost an adult, and Yosuke was a seventeen year old baby who wet himself and cried about it.

Yu, for his part, looked surprised at his admission, but he quickly regained his composure. “It's okay, Yosuke. Just relax.”

Yosuke hiccupped, the sound pathetic and weak to his own ears, before his bladder gave one more sharp contraction and the slow leak became a stream as forceful spurts of urine forced their way between his white, clenched fingers. Warmth flooded his pants as his bladder completely let go, jets of urine streaming out of his pants and down his thighs to splatter loudly on the floor. He sobbed when he heard Yu take a step back, away from the growing puddle on the ground. The feeling of relief was on par to that of an orgasm, but when coupled with the despair and extreme humiliation, it was a moment he had no desire to repeat ever again. He dropped his dirty hands to his sides (it wasn’t like they were doing anything for him now) and leaned his back against the wall as his bladder emptied, legs shaking with the effort of holding the rest of him upright.

And then it was over, and the hallway was silent except for Yosuke's quiet sniffling and the steady dripping of urine as it fell from his soaked clothing into the puddle below him. And then–

"Feel better?"

Yosuke raised his teary eyes to glare at his friend. “Better? I just pissed my pants in front of you in a Junes hallway, how could that _possibly_ make me feel better?!” he cried, his voice high-pitched and cracking.

Yu blinked, and then said, in a completely neutral tone, “Well, you don’t have to pee anymore, so that must feel better, right?”

Yosuke groaned and sank into a crouch, holding his head in his hands as he tried to stop the tears. How was he going to go home like this? Hell, how could he even leave this spot with his soaked, smelly clothing and tearstained face? But he couldn’t sit here either–eventually, someone would find him sobbing and sitting in a puddle of his own piss. As if he wasn’t taunted enough, both at work and at school. Once word got out about this…

A rustling noise brought him out of his thoughts.

“Here.”

Yosuke looked up to find Yu standing there in his dark gray shorts, holding out his black trousers.

“P-partner, what are you doing?” he demanded, staring at his friend in shock.

“Go change into these. I’ll find something to clean this up while you’re gone.”

“What?! No, I couldn’t take your–are you gonna walk _home_ like that?! No, really, I’ll be fine as I am, don’t worry about me–”

“Yosuke. Take them.” Yu’s tone didn’t leave any room for disagreement. Sighing shakily, Yosuke snatched the pants and stood, walking unsteadily down the short remainder of the hallway to the men’s restroom.

As he stepped inside, he caught a glimpse of himself in mirror–face red and splotchy, shoulders hunched forward, a dark patch spread out over the lower half of his apron. He averted his eyes and locked himself in a stall. Sighing, he untied his apron and pulled it over his head, taking care to keep it from touching his shirt, before slinging it over the stall door. He kicked off his shoes and unbuttoned his pants, wincing as he peeled the wet clothing from his skin. His blue boxer shorts were soaked, and after a moment’s hesitation he yanked them off as well, mentally apologizing to Yu for wearing his pants commando.

His skin felt damp and sticky. He grabbed a handful of toilet paper and dabbed at it, but it didn’t help much, so he tossed it in the toilet. It wasn’t as if he didn’t already need a shower. Pulling his socks off, he tossed them aside and hurriedly climbed into Yu’s pants before looking down at the wet mess of clothes on the floor below him. He eyed his shoes, which thankfully weren’t _soaked_ , but they weren’t exactly dry, either. Not that it mattered, as he would have to wear them regardless, he thought bitterly as he pulled them back on. But what was he supposed to do with the rest of these clothes? It wasn’t like he could leave them here for someone to find, but how was he going to carry them home in the state they were in?

Just as he was weighing his options, he heard a knock on the door, and his heart started racing until he heard Yu’s soft voice.

“Yosuke? Can I come in?”

Yosuke nodded, then realizing Yu couldn’t see him, hastily replied, “Yeah, I’m decent.”

The door opened, and in walked Yu–still in just his shorts–carrying a plastic bag.

“I brought this for your clothes,” he said simply, offering the bag. Yosuke gratefully accepted it and tossed his dirty clothes into it, tying it shut for good measure. They stood there for a moment in silence, and Yosuke almost laughed at the absurdity of the situation.

Instead, he looked Yu straight in the eye and said, “Hey, man, I just wanted to say thank you for doing all this”–he gestured awkwardly to his pants and the bag of clothes in his hand–“and… most of all, for not, you know, laughing at me when… it happened. It really means a lot to me.” He ducked his head as he finished, feeling his eyes sting with tears yet again–why was he being so _emotional_ , he wondered angrily.

What he wasn’t expecting was for Yu to walk up to him and pull him into a _hug_ , of all things, before stating in a matter-of-fact tone, “That’s what partners are for, right?”

And those simple words were all it took for Yosuke’s heart to swell, a couple of hot tears falling from his eyes as he laughed, blurting out something stupid about how hugs are for girls, so what was he being so touchy-feely about, but he returned the hug with enthusiasm all the same. When they broke apart, he quickly rubbed his eyes on his sleeve and sniffed once or twice, and when he finally looked up again, he saw that Yu had kindly looked away to give him some space. Once he felt he was presentable, he cleared his throat, and Yu glanced at him, a small smile on his face.

“Ready to go?”

Yosuke nodded, and the two of them walked out of the bathroom and down the hall.

“You sure you’ll be okay like that?” Yosuke asked one more time, hesitating before they opened the door that would lead them back through Junes and towards the exit.

Yu flashed him a confident grin and pushed open the door.

“I’ll be fine as long as we go to your place tonight–I don’t feel like explaining to Uncle and Nanako–and possibly even Adachi, if he’s visiting tonight–why I’m walking around in my underwear.”

Yosuke laughed at that as they set off. “It’s the least I can do, partner.”


End file.
